User talk:Varkanax39
You have new messages (show most recent). ' This is my talk. If you need to refrence story ideas, or anything that is not here anymore, look in my archives: /Archive 1/ Archive 2 DR I noticed you were active, I thought you said you were on holiday with limited or no internet being available for three days? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir]] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Very well, then. I will continue writing the chapter from where you are unable to so. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] RE: To be honest, I'm going to write it, now... XD SubAqua 12:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, you can add your information now, as the page+Character Infobox of Tabaris have been created Sorry to keep you waiting for way to long... SubAqua 12:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I read what you wrote for DR, pretty nice except I don't understand what Nightwatcher was doing ot Lesovikk's dead corpse before releasing the energy blast. What was he doing? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Thanks, Varkanax, I'll take it from there. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Alright, I've finished the chapter. Watcha think? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Great spoilers, but I don't have any picture on Titanus/Nihiltidax's cloaked form, as my comp's internet is dead for a while, and will be until this Friday, so I'm only semi-active. Toa Fairon AWA) Basically, it shows the beginning of Tetrack vs. Sawrall (I've written that scene), and shows the ELT debating his future involvement in the upcoming war, before deciding to manufacture the Odina Drones. From there, I haven't got much, I'm thinking about Benjarmin interrogating Shardak, and a scene with Korzor with the Giant Robot and Merodos, but other than that I got nothing. I'll let you introduce a few more new scenes. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Rotaxians Well, ToaFairon and Teammcb made the first Rotaxian MOCs, but I was the one to make it into a species. Thanks fo rasking and yes, you may. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:45, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll tell ya the plans when I get the time, it's kind of late, need to go to bed now. Toa Fairon AWA) Hey can you write DR chapter 14. Sorry, but I've just got a lot of stuff hanging over me (homework, weekend sport, etc.) so i'd really appreciate it if you could write it. What's really meant for this chapter (other than showing the beginning of Tetrack's battle with Sawrall) is to see the ELT debating and contemplating his alliance with the DE, and how it could affect him, before beginning production of the Odina Drones. It also shows Benjarmin interrogating Shardak for information, and Jareroden and his forces trudging to the Makuta's castle, with Jareroden making reflections before the battle yet to come. Other than that, maybe a scene or two featuring the DE leaders might be good, or just any new scenes (maybe Serrakaan first real appearance or something, or Chameleo learning some interesting information, etc.) but I'll leave that up to you if you can finish the chapter. But the question i ask is can you write the chapter? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Yay! :D !!! Thanks! [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] hey Would you be available tomorrow to meet me and Eddie at eddie's I guess? I havent talked to him about it yet, just asking -'Minish Link' 22:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Can't at the mo. will later -'Minish Link' 22:21, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes probably Hey I've made a page for the war between the DE and the resistance, and finished chapter 14. I know a lot of those battles haven't been seen or even mentioned in the story, but it sort've explains what happened in the 100 years before DR chapter 1, when the DE and resistance were still in "friendly political debates," and how the resistance truly came together. I've tried to get the MOCs of at least every user whose entered DR involved with the pre-war, though their are obiously some characters who star in this more than others. It's not completed but its there. You can see the page here, tell me watcha think? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] DF The Untold Story Well, here I am with plans for DFTUS. That's the end of the story. Toa Fairon AWA) Top users I removed it. I don't think it's good for new users' morale to see a list of Top Users without their name anywhere on it. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 18:25, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yep, that's fine with me. Just wait for Slicer to write chapter 17. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Re: Ah, thank you for welcoming me back! And yes, I've read TSC, but I still have yet to read TV. XD Jareroden97 23:44, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Infinus I have a plan for a new Infinus, who shall be the one true enemy of Titanus. You like these plans? Toa Fairon AWA) Thw chapter will be written by me, the next chapter will be written by TheSlicer, followed by you, then J97. I'm working on chapter 16's final scene. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] i dunno when I'll upload it, sometime soon maybe. Iono when I can talk to you, hopefully soon -'Minish Link' 18:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I made a page for the Eternal Game (the contest not the story XD). Check it out, I think you should revise it and add onto it a bit more, as I just barely scraped it together. I've added all the known victors so far. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] You mentioned it in chapter 1 and 2, I've left the references below. The first one is regarding Iruka's survival, as referenced in chapter 1: "That is what the Empire wants you to believe, and yes, it does absorb beings and feed on them. But I believe that a being has reset the Void without the Empire's knowledge to an unknown location. While there is no doubt that many of those who fell were killed by the fall itself, there was one being we were able to trace who fell into the Void and survived." "Iruka!" said Fairon. "I was sure he was killed by the fall, yet he somehow emeged. How?" "We do not know for sure. However, we believe that Iruka encountered someone or something there that returned him to the arena for an unknown reason." The reference below is regarding the Makuta who won the games, as referenced in chapter 2: The previous game had ended with a Makuta lord as victor, and Dredzek was sent with his master in to the Eternal Game. That's where I got the information from. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Wizard char sheet The Curse Okay, so it's not just me, then. I also see that one with "The Curse" cannot show another person's comment by commenting. I tried, and both of our posts didn't show up. But the question is, why is this happening? Shadowmaster 18:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC) 'Fraid I can't help you there. For one thing, even if I were able to edit Wikia source code, I really wouldn't know how to fix the bug. This is one problem best left for Wikia staff. [[User:TheSlicer|[[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']]]] 14:46, November 8, 2010 (UTC) You will be, my friend. BTW, we need to start killing off a few more characters, I mean characters that the users have entered into DR, not just a bunch of Rahkshi, Zyglak, or other canon characters. The reason i am now beginning to insist is because DR needs to have its cast of important and major characters by the time the conclusion comes around. --Chicken Bond 19:39, November 11, 2010 (UTC) No, I did not upload the pictures just yet, I'm lazy, and thanks for the compliment on ''Dark Future''! I think it's my best story so far, it took a lot of work. Now, about the characters. Like these? Toa Fairon AWA) Back to the Drawing Board Again I think it is time we start pitching ideas and forming rough drafts for hopeful DR's sequel, which I hope will begin early on in 2011. I already have conjured a possible name for it: Twisted Worlds, though that's merely a prototype name. I've already got a rough idea of what the story's about, as it will be set roughly two years after the events of DR. However, the one thing I cannot decide what the mysterious, unseen enemy/force actually is. I was thinking about it being an existing tyrant from within the CBW community, though I feel it would be more interesting and fascinating if we create a brand-new villain for the possible story. I haven't decided much about other than what has been revealed in DR so far (In addition to the small spoiler i gave about the villain/force on the story's talk page), that it is in a slumber and has yet to stir from it, and can only be freed from an ancient, long-lost archway. That's all I can reveal without delivering too many possible spoilers, though what do you think are enemy should be? --Chicken Bond 01:06, November 14, 2010 (UTC) That is a brilliant idea, my friend! I once thought about using Nihilidax, but I sort've dismissed the idea. Your second idea is excellent. But we must finish DR first before doing so. This could work well with my archway idea, though. But this entity's plans will bring unintentional consequences. This entity's appearance is an impending warning that fabric reality is cracking, decomposing, disorientating, and splintering. Believe me, I have many plans for this creature. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Bug It isn't anything new; images fail to load all the time here. Don't worry... [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 16:42, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Sarkanian in TSC What are your plans for Sarkanian in TSC? If you haven't thought of anything yet, I have a few ideas. The Destroyer Of Stink Bugs Re:Sarkanian plans I was thinking maybe he was a past victor, but since he's not a sentient being (at least the Corpsian Empire doesn't think he is), he was still used in Eternal Games, but managed to survive every one. And then Fairon and Jareroden were going to use him against the Corpsian Empire after several epic battles, where Sarkanian shows off his skills with the element of eating things and people. (That's a joke, eating things is not an element). It would be cool if he was the one who would end the CE once and for all, but that wouldn't happen. What were you going to do? The Destroyer Of Stink Bugs Re:Re: I like your idea. But will he die? The Destroyer Of Stink Bugs There are virtually no ways to kill him. I need to make sure if he does die, that it's a possible way to kill him. The Destroyer Of Stink Bugs Please stick with your "no-killing plans" for him. The Destroyer Of Stink Bugs call just call whenever and I can probly talk -'Minish Link' 02:49, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 18 Slice is going to write chapter 18 at a later stage, due to feeling that his chapter doesn't need to overlap his other. So, will you write DR's chapter? I do hope to resolve the Atero crisis and other matters such as Rando's team and Hydros' team as quickly as possible for the upcoming war between the Empire and the resistance. Tetrack's team will be dealt with later, probably as soon as Slicer finishes his chapter(s) featuring the conflict between Nightwatcher and the DE leaders. Its time we introduce (and kill) some of the characters we still have left in the wing, as I do want every character to have a go at having an appearance in this. The only question I have left is, when do you think you can write chapter 18? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Hey, I've added a section to Skorr's page where during his attempts to reach his original universe, he was accidentally trapped in the Xaterax Multiverse, where he took up jobs for the Corpse Empire. Is this alright with you? Also, I managed to convince Toa Hydros to write a future scene featuring Raduke and Hydros. It is an excellent scene, as Raduke is due to play a role in the future of DR. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] That's understandable. As for Skorr's role, well he only stayed in your universe for a brief period, though all he mainly did was take up a few bounty hunting jobs for Skorpix, Eostra, and unknownigly Nihilidax before he attempted to use his damaged Olmak to return to his universe. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] RE: A bit busy at the moment so not right now. If I remember later I can, but I've got a lot on my mind. -'Minish Link' 21:56, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Contest Enter my Never Ending Saga Contest!--BionicleKid 13:07, November 24, 2010 (UTC) If you want It has been a long time since you have joined my Order of the Alternate Teridax club. If you would like to could you please write the next chapter of The Hive. If you want to tell me on my talk page and I will tell you the Requirements. Teridaxtheultimate 14:47, December 2, 2010 (UTC) thank you very much. You may write anything you want but you must include the following. *Toa Argor must not die *Must show Toa Argor treading through a radioactive swamp with massive rock formations jutting out of the ground *You must show Terra Nuva and Turaga Akidroh helping the grey toa (Whose new name is revealed to be Drevan, toa of magnitism.) defeate the Bohrok Kal of Sand * Drevan has two magnetic sphere launchers and a sword of magnetism. He is also heavily armored with many armor replacements and has robotic legs. other than that you may do anything else you want thanks. Just submit it to me when you are done for corrections. DR 18 How's the DR Chapter 18 coming along? --Chicken Bond 01:54, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Um.... I'm not sure, I'll have to get Slice to look into that matter. Also, how about J97 writes chapter 18 and you write chapter 19, as Jareroden is already prepared to write his next chapter and he's got quite some good material for it too. if he writes it, it'll show we're still active with DR, and it'll give you enough time to write your chapter. What do you think? --Chicken Bond 02:04, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Alright, Chapter 18 has been completed by Jareroden. When do you think you'll be ready for chapter 19? Also, are you still having that problem with the top bar? I just need to be certain its happened more than once to you before reporting it to Slice. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I see. I've also been having that problem too, though I'm not sure how to resolve it. I'm sure the central staff of wikia will probably deal with it if it's really been occurring on other wiki sites. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Yes, indeed, I did see your edit to Zamor and Flareus, so your edits was saved. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Errors The problem's been happening to me too. The best thing to do would be to contact Wikia staff. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 22:57, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Category Errors You said in your newest blog that the error issues hadn't spread here and probably wouldn't. Well, they did. When I created Rebel Destiny, I added two categories and hit "save page". I got an error message to try again in a few minutes, and to kill time I read the blog post and took the advice. I deleted one of the categories, and hit the "save page" button again. Guess what: IT SAVED THE PAGE. Please let this be a serious warning of what is to come. The category errors have spread to CBW. Nuju of Ice 18:10, December 9, 2010 (UTC) TSC Alternates Were we the reason you took ELT, Speewaa, and Spaunauh out of TSC? If you had had a problem with this before, you could have told us. You had no reason for this rule before, and it seems to me you did it just to get rid of ELT, Speewaa and Spaunauh. But will ELT's chip be in TSC? I just need some clarification on these issues. Baterra1202 DR How's chapter 19 coming along? I'm sorry if I'm being pressing or anything, my friend, but I need to get the story going and ready for its conclusion before I depart next year. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I see. And, indeed, I am occasionally suffering from database issues, though not to the extent you are. For some reason, even with my administrative powers, I am unable to delete pages; as it simply comes up with "Wikia Error" thing. I'm gonna have to report that problem to Slice. Other than that, everything's been normal for me. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Agnerix A user on the Spanish Custom BIONICLE wiki and YT, for whom I'm translating material. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:05, December 14, 2010 (UTC) New DR Chapter Hey there, I just read the newest chapter of DR. EPIC WORK. :D Jareroden97 20:06, December 14, 2010 (UTC)